Snow
Snow is the twenty-sixth (twenty-fifth in Australia) episode of the fifth season. It aired during an airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Thomas has become snowed down by a tunnel where Rusty is working close by. So to pass the time, Rusty tells Thomas a story. On a snowy day, Skarloey was travelling up to the slate mine when he passed through a ravine. His driver was concerned that noise could cause an avalanche, so he set an emergency cap. When Skarloey ran over it, the bang echoed around the gorge but nothing happened, so his crew decided to make a cup of cocoa and be on their way. Unfortunately, up in the slate mines a long line of full trucks were to be winched down the slope but the winch became jammed when some empty trucks derailed. The full trucks ran down the slope into the ravine, causing an avalanche which buried Skarloey. When Rusty came to the rescue, they discovered that Skarloey's heat had created an igloo, and inside they found Skarloey's crew nonchalantly sipping cocoa. Thomas uses this as an example about how trucks can be so troublesome while Rusty states the same for snow. The workmen finally clear the snow from behind Thomas, but Gordon then arrives with his snow machine, covering Thomas again only to be buried when the steam causes an avalanche, covering Gordon in snow. Thomas jokes that if Skarloey could emerge from an avalanche laughing, Gordon could at least do the same. Gordon scoffs in within and falls silent as the snow. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Skarloey * Rusty * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) Locations * The Windmill * Stepney's Branch Line * Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Echo Pass Ravine Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the fifth season. * Stock footage from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure is used. * During most of the flashback, Skarloey's large scale model was used; but during the scene where the narrator says "When the snow came..." his small scale model is used. The same goes for Rusty: When interacting with Thomas, Rusty's small scale model is used; but when he appears during the flashback, his large scale model was used. *When the trucks plunge into the ravine, music is heard in the US version but not the UK version. * This was the last episode of a few things: ** Britt Allcroft's last episode as producer and writer. ** David Mitton's last episode as producer. ** Angus Wright's last episode as executive producer. ** David Maidment's last episode as railway consultant. ** The first episode since Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure to be a season finale that takes place during winter. ** The last episode produced by The Britt Allcroft Company. ** The last episode narrated by Manfred Steffen in Germany, Gro Solemdal in Norway, Gérard Boucaron in France and Angelo Maggi in Italy, and the last episode narrated by Tatá Guarnieri in Brazil until Hero of the Rails. Goofs * In various scenes, part of Skarloey's cab roof is snapped. * When the trucks race down the incline, the middle truck derails. * When the trucks crash through the snow bank and buffers they are coupled, but they fall off separately, one by one. Additionally, a truck is missing when they fall into the ravine. * When the trucks are on the incline, the front truck has a narrow-gauge truck face, but when it races down the incline, it has a standard-gauge truck face. Both are due to the fact different scale models were used. * When Thomas talks to Percy, his eyes are wonky. * Rusty's face changes size during the scene of Skarloey being rescued due to his large scale model being used. Merchandise *Minis - Chillin' Skarloey Home Media Releases Episode File:Snow-British Narration|UK Narration File:Snow - American narration|US Narration pl:Śnieg Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video